


Driver's License

by Mars_bar00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst Bokuto, Angst Kuroo, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Kotarou Day (Haikyuu!!), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Angst, Haikyuu!! Bokuto, Haikyuu!! Bokuto Koutarou, Haikyuu!! Kuroo, Haikyuu!! Kuroo Tetsurou, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), haikyuu!! - Freeform, kuroo tetsurou angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_bar00/pseuds/Mars_bar00
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou always discussed you getting your driver's license for a while.Too bad that when you did, he wasn't by your side.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo/Unnamed Girl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot story is inspired by Olivia Rodrigo's new song "Driver's License" and if you haven't listened to it yet, you really should but you should also listen to it while reading this if you want!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Okay, now next rule, you  _ **_never_ ** _ keep both feet on the pedals. It’s always your dominant foot controlling both. Got it?” Kuroo explains to you from the passenger seat of the car. “Yeah, makes sense…” you say back. _

_ You place your dominant foot onto the pedal and start following the previous instructions Kuroo gave you while praying you don’t crash the car. It was  _ **_his_ ** _ car after all.  _

_ “Hey, look at you go! Now, slowly start accelerating and try taking a turn right there,” he says pointing to the curb. You look around and find where he was pointing and started to gradually increase your speed, concentrating really hard on the speed meter to keep it at one speed, other times making sure you’re not about to hit the curb. _

_ “Alright, seems easy enough,” you say, letting out a nervous laugh and constantly glancing at different things at the same time. _

_ “Okay, you’re doing it, see! Wait, slow down a little...y-y/n. Y/n!” Kuroo tries to get your attention because of the slowly increasing speed of the vehicle. “I’m trying! Tetsu! Help!” you scream at him, forgetting all the rules he has told you while driving. _

_ “Y/N, HIT THE BREAKS! Y/-” Kuroo gets cutoff by you accidentally not only hitting the curb but also slamming the breaks down really hard, causing both of your bodies to get pushed forward and fall back into the seats.  _

_ You both turn to look at each other and right before you could apologize, Kuroo cuts you off to immediately ask if you’re okay and if you’re not hurt. “I’m fine, Tetsu. But...your car. I’m really sorry!” you try saying sorry to him about almost ruining his car. “Kitten, it’s alright. I just care about you. Although, it wouldn’t hurt to  _ **_not_ ** _ kill both of us yet. My face is too pretty to die.” he says trying to lighten up the mood and giving you a smug look. _

_ “...I take it back. I’ll try hitting it a little harder.”  _

_ “Wait, no! My wallet isn’t that thick!”  _

_ “Exactly, babe.” _

_ “HEY!” _

You look back at the memory and think how comical it had become. After that incident, it has always been something Kuroo took upon himself to tease you on about at any occasion. 

You are grateful that you finally did get your driver’s license, after procrastinating on it for a while, and at the age of 23 not only do you have your license but also a car, which you, granted, have worked your ass off to afford. 

If only your ex-boyfriend can see you now.

It’s not that you and Tetsurou expected to break-up. On the contrary, everyone, both friends and family and even you two expected you guys to last. The perfect couple, if you would say, so it truly was a surprise to everyone when you two split up.

Blonde hair, perfect body and  _ older  _ than him. Her kindness and grace were everything to make you not only jealous of but insecure. She was, in short, everything you were not. It was a matter of time honestly.

You didn’t really think much of it. The frequent times she and Kuroo spent together. The excuses, the coming home a little late after spending time with her, the obvious glances in her direction while in the same room, changes in texts and calls. It hurt to admit to yourself that he found someone else...and it wasn’t you. 

Oh, how it hurt. Those nights you spent alone in bed, waiting for him to come home, into your arms, unbeknownst to you (although you had your suspicion), he was out spending time with a girl, that is what you thought, gave him everything you couldn’t.

Alas, Kuroo Tetsurou was a loyal man. He never dared touch her in a bad manner in which he knew would end badly, and never did he make a first physical move on her. Didn’t mean he wasn’t an asshole to do blatant flirting with her while you were in the same vicinity. 

My god, how your friends are so sick of you talking about him. Not only ranting about his lack of effort in the relationship, but also justifying the bad with the good, resulting in you talking very highly of him, which irritated your friends to no end, but you didn’t care because they didn’t know him the way you do. But finally, after much pent up aggression and frustration in the lack of effort in the relationship, which has been going on for many months, it was only a matter of time that you let it out and voiced your opinion on your failing relationship.

The argument went on for an hour or two at least, and even around a year or so later, it still plays in your head fresh. It was pretty ugly, honestly, and it left you broken and him in a new relationship. 

Now, here you are, driving through his neighbourhood, reminiscing about your previous relationship with him. The late-night talks and midnight facetime calls while he was in his third year of high school and you in your second. The playful arguments you had leading to play fighting. The walks through the park where he ended up asking you to move in with him. The first kiss, and the first “I love you”. And yet, you kept thinking if there was anything you could’ve done differently. 

He did say forever, didn’t he? What a fucking lie that was.

You look through the flashing lights and admire the odd beauty of it all. Hearing an illusion of his voice from the blaring traffic noise, a ghost of his face through the gleaming lights and a faint noise of his laugh through the car horns during traffic hour.

Until you waited for the red stoplight to turn green, and at the sidewalk, upfront is where you see him holding hands and kissing the temple of the same person that made you doubt that whole time and resulted in you throwing away four and a half years.

And that’s when the tears came. All that self-doubt, the hurt, the aching pain seeing them together gave you, flowing out. You knew it was stupid. You already cried for a while after you broke up and he moved on fair and square and is clearly okay without you, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less and seeing them together right in front of you,  _ so  _ in love, her taking what used to be your place and him staring at her with _ so much love _ , a look he once only gave you, hurt like a bitch.

Kuroo Tetsurou said forever, now here you are driving past his street, alone, tears staining your cheeks.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to get over Kuroo, but when you did, you had someone waiting for you at the finish line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short compared to the first one because this is just a spin-off for those who wanted a happier ending. Enjoy reading!

You never really thought of yourself as a person to depend on a man. On the contrary, actually. You knew you were a strong and independent woman who knew her worth. You just  _ wanted  _ a man. You joking about them being your accessory doesn’t help either.

Getting over Kuroo Tetsurou, taken it did take around a year or so, was one of those moments where you felt free. Thus, while he was flocking around with his new girl, you were moving and even found comfort in someone new.

You grew to love yourself a little more and noticed that it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known a person, but who the person themselves are. And Bokuto Koutarou is who helped you understand. 

He loves you. My  _ god _ , does he. Akaashi’s ears really are about to fall off from all the talking Bokuto’s done about you to him. If you were to ask Akaashi a pop quiz on yourself, this man will come out nailing it.

Bokuto Koutarou gave you something that Kuroo Tetsurou lacked and filled the whole Kuroo left you with. 

Little did you know, however, that while you fell into Tetsurou’s arms back then, the more Bokuto felt a gaping hole within him.

There Bokuto went to work, after seeing you at a party your friends forced you to go to (without one of his best friends at your side too), he was curious. He came up and talked to you, the LED lights making you look  _ absolutely stunning  _ under his eyes, the mix of red, pink and blue hues making you seem  _ vibrant _ . He listens to what happened, how you’re doing after all this time, later bringing you back to his house to drink some wine while playing a game of UNO (a little tipsy at that too), only for both of you to later fall asleep on the couch, you in his hoodie.

Bokuto Koutarou knew he  _ fell hard  _ as if it was high school all over again.

That may have been the happiest day you have felt in a long time and it really only got better from there.

What was once Bokuto helping you piece your heart back together (unbeknownst to him, you fell for him through it all), and him helping you find love again, led to dinner dates on terraces, hand in hand walks through the parks, picnics over the sunset while staring into each other eyes and late-night drives to god knows where, just basking in each other’s presence. You felt alive.  _ He  _ made you feel alive.

So, of course, it did take a while for Bokuto to finally have you, but now that he has you, he refuses to make the same mistake Kuroo has done to you and let you go. He loved everything about you. That crinkle of your nose every time he made you laugh, the animated hand gestures you do when you start talking about something passionately, and your insecurities, which you may not like, but every time Bokuto sees them, he falls even deeper in love. He’s known you just as long as Kuroo has and how one of his best friends let you go and left you alone, he’ll never know. 

Bokuto guesses he should thank Kuroo at times though because if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be wrapped in his arms. 

Bokuto gave you the life you wished Kuroo could have given you in the remaining years of your relationship. Most importantly, Bokuto  _ waited _ . A long time at that too, just to have you.

And that’s what led you to drive through the city, on the way to Bokuto’s place for a stay-in night dinner date, only to leave the next day with the biggest smile on your face.

  
  


Kuroo guesses he can’t blame anyone else but himself really. I mean, he did leave the best thing in his life for a girl he is mistaken for infatuation. He knows he shouldn’t see you in that way anymore and knows it’s wrong. But it doesn’t stop him from feeling a boiling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

You look absolutely beautiful, even after a few years.  _ Healthier  _ than what you used to look like during the remaining days of your relationship. Guess Bokuto treats you right.

So why does it hurt him so much, to see what could’ve been his future walk towards someone that isn’t him? He hurt you. He knows. He also shouldn’t talk when there is already someone on his arm right now too, but here he goes feeling  _ envious. _

  
  


Bokuto doesn’t think he’s felt this nervous ever. It’s a different feeling than what he feels when he has a volleyball game start, or when he’s about to spike a ball. It’s less of a nervous and scared, adrenaline-fueled feeling and more of an excited and jittery feeling. Maybe some anxiety too, he thinks. Probably. 

Never would have Bokuto thought he’d be in this situation. Of course, he fantasized about it many,  _ many  _ times, but now that it’s happening, he can’t help but let a few (few as in many) tears down his face, attempting to quickly wipe them off before you can see. Your giggle said otherwise, though.

It truly was one of the happiest moments of your life. It felt as if everything fell into place, that this was already set in stone, and you’re completely okay with that. Seeing that this is where it got you at the end of the line, you couldn’t ask for more.

And there you walk down the aisle, passing by a stunned Kuroo Tetsurou and leaving your past behind, while linking hands with his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, your soon to be husband and what is now your future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the end, thank you for reading. I couldn't help myself but add a little bit of angst, oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I haven't actually written anything in a while, so if there are any troubles with it, please let me know! Also, this was already posted on my Tumblr, so don't be alarmed if this seems familiar! This is also my first time posting on A03 so I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
